


Hangman and Marriage Proposals

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: Kokichi wants to propose to Shuichi at Disneyland, but chickens out. He thinks of one solution last minute.





	Hangman and Marriage Proposals

This is it, Kokichi thinks.

This is where he should do it.

Where he should propose.

The fireworks are going to begin any second now.

He begins to pull out the box but—

No. He can’t.

Not in front of all these people.

Quickly, Kokichi thinks of an alternative.

“Hey, Shuichi, I’m bored! Play a game with me!”

“Kokichi— the fireworks are going to start any minute now..!”

Kokichi snatches a notepad out of Shuichi’s bag and grabs a pen from his own.

“Let’s play hangman! You start.” Kokichi says.

“Uh, alright”

Shuichi takes the pen and writes out

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“O” Kokichi starts.

_ _ _ _ _ O _ _ _

“E”

_ _ _ E _ _ O _ _

“I”

_ I _ E _ _ O _ _

“R”

_ I R E _ _ O _ _

“It’s fireworks isn’t? You suck at this Shuichi!” Kokichi pouts.

“I couldn’t think of anything else..” Shuichi replies defensively.

Ok. Now it’s time.

Kokichi grabs the parchment from Shuichi’s hands and begins writing.

_ _ _ _ / _ _ _ / _ _ _ _ _ / _ _

“That’s too much Kokichi..!” Shuichi complains, Ouma giggles in response and motions Shuichi to begin guessing.

“A?”

_ _ _ _ / _ _ _ / _ a _ _ _ / _ _

“E”

_ _ _ _ / _ _ _ / _ a _ _ _ / _ e

“I”

_ i _ _ / _ _ _ / _ a _ _ _ / _ e

“O”

_ i _ _ / _ o _ / _ a _ _ _ / _ e

“U”

_ i _ _ / _ o u / _ a _ _ _ / _ e

“Y”

_ i _ _ / y o u / _ a _ _ y / _ e

“M”

_ i _ _ / y o u / m a _ _ y / m e

“...C”

Kokichi draws in the head.

“Um, L”

_ i l l / y o u / m a _ _ y / m e

“Kokichi? Uh, W.”

w i l l / y o u / m a _ _ y / m e

Shuichi chuckles nervously. “Kokichi? What’s going on..”

“One more letter, Shuichi. It’s really easy!!” Kokichi teases.

Shuichi sucks in a breathe. “R.”

w i l l / y o u / m a r r y / m e

The fireworks begin.

Shuichi gasps, eyes blow wide staring at the piece of parchment in his hands.

Slowly, he turns his head towards Kokichi.

Kokichi only smiles, and nods in confirmation. He turns his head to look at the fireworks.

And Shuichi too, stares at the fireworks. Blankly.

Him and Kokichi. Kokichi and him. Shuichi Ouma, or Kokichi Saihara.

The fireworks are still going on.

They’re bright and loud, but Shuichi can barely hear them over his thoughts.

A... family.

A, family?

A family.. with Kokichi.

An entire life spent with Kokichi.

The one he loves so dearly.. the one he cherishes and loves from the moon and back.

Shuichi only thinks of one thing to do.

Quickly he grabs Kokichi’s shoulders.

Leans forward and kisses him.

Deep, passionate, full of so much love and happiness and thankfulness.

And only one word crosses Shuichi’s mind.

“But is that a yes or a—“

“YES! Yes yes yes Kokichi— oh my god yes a thousand times yes!” Shuichi blabbers happily, all smiley and pretty and, yes, maybe a little teary eyed.

Or crying.

And Kokichi too, gets a little teary eyed.

With the fireworks display in front of them, they hold each other tightly, staring at each others eyes as if they hold the entire world.

Kokichi pulls out a blue velvet box from his pocket.

“Sorry I couldn’t do it traditionally,” Kokichi chuckles bashfully “I’m a coward.”

Kokichi opens the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. A silver band and a square shaped gem. Specifically, sapphire.

“It’s my birthstone..”

“Mhm”

Saihara puts his hand forward and allows Kokichi to put on the ring.

“It’s beautiful, Kokichi.. I.. I love it.” Saihara says. His mouth is left agape but his eyes are smiling for him.

They kiss again, and it feels just like a Disney movie.

~\~\~\~

“Y’know I don’t have any other siblings or cousins—“

“Sure I’ll take your last name.”

“And Shuichi Ouma sounds way coo— wait really?”

“Yes, Kokichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll on Instagram and 81% chose Ouma Shuichi/Shuichi Ouma
> 
> That p much it
> 
> I’m not good at writing sorry n I don’t have a beta reader so this is the best I have sowwy
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Criticism is v much appreciated uwu
> 
> Also: Kokichi mentions him not having any other siblings n cousins bc he’s implying he has no other family to bring down the family name


End file.
